Laiha Toba
|Toba Raiha}} is a sword master and a deuteragonist character in Ultraman Geed. Personality Laiha is an independent, no-nonsense, and driven young woman whose personality contrasts with Riku and Moa's cheerfulness. While she found herself annoyed by the former's childish antics, Laiha was nevertheless impressed by his growth over the course of the series. These personality traits of hers later revealed to be stemmed from two things: To prevent what happened to both her and her parents from happening to others, as well as a personal feud against the perpetrator of the events in the series, Kei Fukude, who killed her parents to extract her Little Star. Once it eventually became evident that was Kei indeed the mastermind behind the incident, Laiha became consumed by rage, trying to kill Kei before she was stopped by Ultraman King. Through finding closure from her parents' death after learning how their prayer for her survival during her birth reached the King, and that her seemingly perished Little Star was actually rendered dormant by her trauma, Laiha attained a much calmer state of mind. While she was still unable to forgive Kei for what he had done, Laiha can't help but feel sorry for her nemesis upon learning that his heart is completely empty of any other emotion than his loyalty to Belial. When the weakened Kei questioned his worth as Belial's servant as his life fades away, Laiha chooses to comfort him in his last moments instead of delivering a final blow, though she did not feel better when Kei finally died. History Pre-Ultraman Geed While Laiha's mother was pregnant with her, Laiha's life began to ebb away. However, Ultraman King restored her to full health, allowing her to be born, but also to develop the symptoms of a Little Star bearer. She lived normally with her parents, until a deadly encounter that would change her forever. Six years before the series, Laiha and her parents were hiking when Kei Fukuide transformed into Skull Gomora and killed both her father and mother in order to gain access to her Little Star. He failed and she dedicated her life to discovering how and why the Kaiju appeared, and to tracking down Kei. Ultraman Geed Laiha encountered a Dada, who was fleeing after he had captured his target. Laiha pursued the alien until he ran into Riku, and together they challenged the Dada until he escaped. Later Laiha watched Riku transform into Ultraman Geed, and afterwards found him and Pega in the rubble. RE.M. then transported all three of them to the base, where they discussed Ultraman Leo. Laiha then moved in with Riku and Pega. Laiha will also meet with Riku other friends and allies, notable ones will be Haruo Kume, Moa Aizaki, Zena and Leito (Ultraman Zero). Laiha later went to settle her feud with Kei after Geed defeated Skull Gomora the third time, she fought Kei briefly and almost killed Kei until she heard a strange voice which prevented her from delivering the finishing blow to Kei. Mayu embraced her when she was saddened by the loss of her parents. Laiha later told Riku and Pega about the strange voice she had heard earlier on during her battle with Kei. Later, Laiha would meet Ultraman King at the hospital where she was born. Here the Ultra recounted the story behind the young woman's birth, and sent her into Geed's mind to rescue Riku from Ultraman Belial's grasp. Under King's direction Laiha was able to send the Little Star which bore the power of King, to Geed, who used it to transform into his Royal Mega-Master form to defeat his father. Laiha visited Okinawa alongside Zena in search for Riku after the boy left alone to settle his scores with Kei Fukuide. Although she managed to find Riku, she arrived only to witness Riku already engaged into a heated battle with Kei as Geed and Pedanium Zetton respectively. After Kei's defeat, Laiha gazed upon the revival of Belial, who reveals himself to be alive by possessing Arie Ishikari and telling Riku that it was not his battle alone. After Belial returned in his Atrocious form, Laiha settled her scores with Kei where she saved Leito's family from his clutches and engaged into a heated swordfight. She eventually managed to defeat Kei through the use of martial arts as the Alien Strum drew his last breath, though she chose to comfort him as he vanished into green particles while asking whether he was just a pawn or a genuine loyal servant for Belial. With the death of Belial, Laiha and Riku were entrusted with the Earth's future by Ultraman King and gazed upon his departure with Father of Ultra. Finally, Laiha and her friends and allies meet up together and celebrated the victory against Belial. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Laiha first appears after being informed about the threat of Gilbaris by Jugglus Juggler. Laiha and her friends and allies, went to Okinawa in search of the red steel. Meeting Airu Higa and being told of the legends, the gang retreated when Galactron MK2 reappeared while learning that Airu is an alien. Visiting an alien city, the gang fought against the aliens when Gai Kurenai arrived. While getting more information from Alien Jaki Arlon, Laiha demanded the alien to reveal everything by putting her sword's tip at him when the alien kept asking for payment after speaking each sentence. When Riku was depressed and refused to transform to fight against the Galactron Army after the previous battle, Laiha and her allies persuaded Riku to believe in himself while defending the young boy from the Baris Raiders. After Riku joined forces with his allies as Ultimate Final and destroying the last Galactrons, Laiha left the matters to the hands of the Ultras. After the artificial intelligence's reign is over, Laiha and Riku bid farewell to Zero and meet the Ultimate Force Zero for the first time. Skills and Abilities *Swordsmanship: Laiha is an expert swordswoman, talented in wielding her blade. *Martial Arts: Apart from being an expert swordswoman, Laiha is also an expert in martial arts. * : Laiha was in possession of King's Little Star and was the first one to develop symptoms of it. Although it seemingly faded away when her parents were killed, the Little Star was still present in her body. She was able to hear King's voice with it. After giving her prayers to Geed/Riku, it become the King Capsule. SwordswomanshipLaiha.gif|Swordsmanship LaihaMartialArts.gif|Martial Arts IMG 1169.jpeg|Little Star Trivia *Despite her role as a swordswoman, and the title of the second episode, Laiha rarely used her sword in combat, instead relying on her martial arts. *Laiha's conception is partly by Koichi Sakamoto, who has a penchant for heroines with martial arts skills. *According to her actress, she took the role after watching the entire series of Ultraman Orb on the internet. *Her name comes from the sci-fi writer Robert A. Heinlein. Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:Little Star Hosts Category:Heroines